


Love Through Actions

by lockewrites



Category: Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: You didn't believe in 'love at first sight'. With Ian it was different. It was 'sarcasm at first sight'.





	1. Part 1

You had gone to the island for the dinosaurs, just the dinosaurs. Love wasn’t supposed to interfere at all, but you hadn’t counted on meeting Ian Malcolm. He was handsome, smart, and shared your sense of humor. The downside, he was clearly interested in Dr Ellie Sattler. If she was who he wanted then far be it from you to keep them apart.

Working as a professor of evolutionary biology, you had taught your students the basics of the evolutionary bridge between dinosaurs and current animal species. When Hammond stopped by your office with the offer to see dinosaurs in person, and study the evolution of animals using real DNA, you laughed. When he didn’t join in, you realized he was serious. Skeptical, you accepted his offer.

You met Malcolm for the first time during the helicopter ride to the island. He told you he’d seen some of your lectures and found them intriguing. You were truly surprised, why would a mathematician want to know anything about evolutionary biology was beyond you. It was love at first sight for you, but for him it seemed it was with Ellie.

At the lab you were given the floor by Hammond, being allowed to speak on your area of expertise. It wasn’t purposeful showing off, but it was showing off nonetheless. If Malcolm had already taken an interest in your work, maybe he could take an interest in you.

Luckily you were placed in the same Jeep on the tour, unluckily he was paying more attention to Ellie than to you. It didn’t seem as though she was aware of his flirting, but you were. And so you didn’t say anything, didn’t reveal the jealousy you had. You stayed silent for most of the tour, even after Sattler stayed behind. It wasn’t like you had anything to say that would persuade him to stop flirting with her.

The T-Rex attack terrified you, and you went into immediate defense mode. Luckily, your studies had allowed for you to know what to do when different dinosaurs attacked. Not like it would have ever happened before this. You didn’t want to die and even if he would never love you, you didn’t want Malcolm to die so you risked putting yourself in danger to save his life. He ended up injured and so did you, but the two of you were alive.

You were still reeling from the attack when Sattler stumbled upon you and Malcolm again. It shouldn’t have upset you but it did. You wanted to be the one he leaned on and confided in, as silly as it sounded. How could you be in love with someone you had only just met? The chaos of the day only distracted you from your feelings, something you greatly appreciated.

While trying to set the barriers back up, restore electricity and making sure to not get seen by raptors, your life had been in danger more than you would like. And in the end it was somewhat worth it. You survived and were finally about to leave this godforsaken island of creatures who may have unlocked keys to evolutionary tactics you hadn’t thought of, but who had nearly killed you and who you never wanted to see again.

But it may have brought you some good because Ian Malcolm had just pulled you to the side away from everyone to talk.

“What were you thinking back there? You could have been killed!” he whispered angrily.

Ok, so maybe this wasn’t a good talk.

“I was trying to save your life. Wasn’t that obvious?” you replied.

“It was and thank you, but I would rather you not have almost died”

Well at least he was polite.

“But you would have lived, and got your happy ending with Ellie”

“Ellie, what about Ellie?”

“You’ve been blatantly flirting with her. Now that we’re all alive you can ask her out”

“Ellie? You think I want Ellie?”

“Why else would you be flirting with her?”

“To make you jealous, which apparently failed so let me make it more obvious” He pulled you to him and kissed you. Pulling back it was you who spoke first, a little dazed from the kiss.

“I love you” it was whispered but he had heard it.

“Yeah? Good. Because I love you too.”

You sat next to him on the helicopter ride home, holding his hand and planning your first date, with the promise that no dinosaurs would be mentioned.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year has passed and yet the events that took place on the island are still prevalent in your mind.

One full year had passed since the day at the park and you and Ian were still together. It was a great relationship, of course you argued every once in a while, but you knew you could count on him for anything. However, there were still things you kept from him. You knew he would understand, after all he had been at the park too, but you didn’t want him to know about the nightmares.

They had started a few days after your return home. The same every night, running away from the T-Rex, trying to escape, trying to save Ian but failing. Watching him die, or him watching you die. Now they had become less and less frequent but still terrifying. It became harder to sleep. You often found yourself losing focus at work although somehow your students failed to notice.

Ian had made mention of you being tired more often. You chalked it up to stress, an excuse which he bought. Oftentimes you felt like telling him, confessing that you were still scared. You’d even developed a plan, sit him down on the couch in your shared apartment and lay it all on the table. Yet it was always worst case scenarios that you came up with. You knew he loved you, but would he still love you if he knew the truth?

You were contemplating telling him again when he asked if you wanted to go to bed. You nodded and hoped for just one night of good sleep. It would not come. Instead it was the worst, the most vivid, of recent nightmares. Everything came flooding back. The roar, the teeth, the pain. It was like being back on the island all over again.

Climbing out of bed you quickly walked to the bathroom, shutting the door before breaking down sobbing. Ian was there, in bed, behind the door asleep. He wasn’t dead like in your dream. Still it was no use. Calming yourself down wasn’t working and trying to muffle the sounds was proving difficult.

The door opened and Ian was trying to calm you down. You hadn’t even heard his footsteps. He kept asking what was wrong but you just shook your head. So instead of trying to get you to speak he let you cry into his shoulder, waiting until you were done before helping you regulate your breathing and taking you back to bed.

“Do you want to explain what that was about”

It was now or never and so you spoke. It came pouring out, everything about the nightmares, the thought that you could have died there, that he could have died there. Everything that was held up in your head was suddenly out in the open.

He listened to it all, and at the end comforted you. He spoke, telling you that he was alive, that you were alive, that you’d nothing to be afraid of. It calmed you a little, especially when he made it clear he still loved you and wouldn’t leave you. Turns out he had some of the same fears you did.  
But you were still on edge, still frightened. Sure it was comforting to know that he understood, but you couldn’t sleep. Just lay there, thinking about the latest nightmare. Ian sensed you were still awake and flipped over on his side to pull you to him. You moved closer, burying your face in his chest as he held you.

“Go to sleep. I’ve got you”

And you did.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moments with Ian are often memorable. This one is at the same time typical and atypical.

Six months had passed since the nightmare incident as you know referred to it. They had continued but none as worse as that night and now they had altogether faded. You spoke with Ian about it when you needed too and he listened commenting rarely, usually only when prompted. Eventually you fell back into your normal routine. Currently that meant sitting on the couch grading papers. It was exhausting as your students decided to all make the same points in their papers but they needed to be done.

Ian had continued to throw himself into his work on Chaos Theory, a few of his papers being published in scientific journals. All in all life had gone pretty well for the two of you. Now however, Ian had been staying late at work with no explanation. It wasn’t like you weren’t able to understand if he was working on a project or something but he’d given you no indication that this was the case. Queue trying to focus on papers and work and waiting for him to get home.

When he finally did arrive you had placed the rest of the papers on the coffee table and fell asleep. You weren’t aware that he had even come home, you hadn’t heard the door shut, hadn’t felt the blanket being draped over you. It was the first time you’d slept without waking up when he left in the morning. Maybe that’s what he wanted, for you to not question why he’d been avoiding you. If that was what he was doing, you weren’t even sure.

The next night you’d forced yourself to stay up, channel surfing and trying to read. It was one in the morning when he walked in the door, finding you on the couch. He questioned why you were still up to which you responded by saying you were waiting for him. He tried to slip off to bed but you wouldn’t let him, wanting to know why he’d been coming home later and later. He claimed to be caught up in writing yet during the writing period for each of his past papers he’d never been this late coming home. You didn’t press it.

But maybe that’s what exactly was happening because now, one month later, one of the more prominent scientific journals had published his most recent paper on Chaos Theory. He was even courting the idea of writing a book based on the experiences on the island. You were trying to reason with him about that, legal factors had to be taken into account after all. Ignoring your concerns he just tried convincing you to co-write it with him. You turned him down, whatever he wanted to write he could but you weren’t risking your career by revealing things you promised to keep secret.

And so he threw himself into writing his book, and he continued to come home late at night because of it. Eventually you convinced him to write at home to which he agreed. Yet his disappearances and late nights continued, his excuse this time was that he needed time to think. Yet thinking shouldn’t take hours, hours walking around at night. You worried again, what could he possibly be doing.

But he understood your worries or maybe he had something else in mind when you came home from multiple meetings to your favorite meal. It wasn’t any anniversary or if it was you’d forgotten.

“What’s all this” you asked

“I’ve got news”

“Oh. What news?”

“Eat, I’ll tell you during”

He did, talking about the late nights, talking about the late walks. Talking about everything and speaking on the topic of your relationship.

“I really was writing that paper, I just got so absorbed in it. And I really am writing the book but that’s not why I’ve been taking those walks. I mean the thinking part is but it’s been me thinking about us. About where I want us to go. About our future.”

“And where do you see our future.” You needed to now, needed to now if he felt the same still.

“Well, that’s what all this is for. I know that it probably shouldn’t have taken me this long to figure it out but it did. I want to know something. I want to know, will you make me the happiest mathematician ever and become my wife?”

He was on one knee before you, ring in hand and for some reason all you could think was “so that’s why he’s been out so late”

You found your voice eventually and quickly said yes before pulling Ian, your fiancé, that was going to be a new title, in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
